nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Vineyard Store
Lovian | owner = Shadwell Inc | location = see article | profit = n.a. }} The Vineyard Store is a Lovian chain of grocery and delicatessen shops, currently owned by Shadwell Inc, and founded by Martha Van Ghent. There are branches in Newhaven, Noble City, Kinley, Novosevensk, East Hills and Beaverwick. Vineyard Stores interprets the delicatessen concept the European way, i.e. top-quality and sometimes hard to find fine foods, as opposed to the American meaning, which rather refers to fresh sandwiches and made-to-order salads and meals.Source: Wikipedia. Vineyard Stores does, however, offer a selection of meals. Name The Vineyard Store was founded by Martha Van Ghent. As such, the store's name is an allusion to Martha's Vineyard, a small island off the south of Massachusetts' Cape Cod. History The Vineyard Store in Newhaven opened January 2nd, 2010. Plans to open the store, however, were already made back in 2007. At the time, they were postponed due to financial deficits. After the shop's owner announced she was considering a second store "if the Newhavers find their way easily to the store", a new shop opened in the Noble City Mall in The Mall, Noble City. At the end of January 2010, Vineyard Stores were transferred to the newly founded Shadwell Inc. In May, three additional stores opened in other Lovian towns and hamlets. In August 2010, an additional store in Noble City was opened. Vineyard Stores are the leading delicatessen store chain in the nation. Branches * Beaverwick (3 Color Avenue) * Downtown Newhaven (Mall, 3 Shopping Avenue) * East Hills (6 Camp Street) * Kinley (13 Hazlett Avenue) * The Mall in Noble City (Mall, 9 Prague Avenue) * Trading Quarter in Noble City (5 Kings Street) * Novosevensk (6 Socrates Avenue) Suppliers Vineyard Stores wishes to "import only from nearby nations, to limit the impact on the environment." Most products sold at Vineyard come from Lovia, Libertas and the United States. Suppliers include: ] * Ah Cacao Real Chocolate: chocolate * Ahorn Dairy & Farm: dairy produces * Blomberger Chocolates: chocolates * Cento Fine Foods: Italian foods, including canned tomatoes , pasta, olive oil, rice, pastries and confections * Condina: spices, herbs, salt and sweeteners * Fruit Valley: jam, compote, fruit shakes and meals * Libertan Red Wine: wine * Long Road Olives: olives and olive oil * Luz Garden: almonds, almond syrup and almond oil * Gruma: corn flour and tortillas * Nature for Nature: fruits and vegetables * Olivarbo: olives * Olsen's: wine * Reser's Fine Foods: fresh and frozen prepared foods * Rocket Whispering: soda * Tea Palace: tea * nl:The Gran's Company: sugar, sweets and cookies * The Ranch: oranges, lemons, dates and apricots * The Rodine Castle: wine * Wake Coffee: coffee Sports sponsorship The Vineyard Store sponsors the LSCA women's curling. References and notes See also * Newhaven Shopping Center * Noble City Mall * Shadwell Inc Category:Store Category:Newhaven (neighborhood) Category:The Mall Category:Shadwell Inc Category:Beaverwick Category:East Hills Category:Kinley Category:Trading Quarter Category:Novosevensk